Saturday Night Out
by MaydoMia
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt is stuck in a phase. It's Saturday night, and he decides to call up the rest of the Bad Touch Trio and some friends for a night out at the gay bar. Will Gilbert finally break out of his "gay phase" after a night out with his friends?


**A/N**- Here's that oneshot I keep telling you guys! ^.^ So umm...Prussia's bi in this one. I'm just going to tell you guys that now. If you don't like, then go back now. Also! Michelle and Mei are Seychelles and Taiwan. NO! I do not suport these pairings. I'm using Taiwan and Seychelles because they're used in another story of mine, and if I used the names I used in the other story, then it would be a spoiler. I'll give you a hint: OTR. That's all I'm telling you guys ;) Taiwan and Seychelles relate to OTR somehow. If you guys can figure that out, then you area GENIUS! But if not, then just enjoy the story. And like I said, I do not support these odd pairings. Just go with the flow kay?

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Hetalia or Adam Lambert's song "If I Had You"**

Enjoy you guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday Night Out<strong>

_So I got my boots on,_

_Got the right amount of leather_

_And I'm doing me up with a black colored liner_

_And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter_

_All we need in this world is some love_

"Bye Gilbert! I'll be home in a little bit okay?" his roommate Mei called from the front door. Gilbert Beilschmidt ran out of his room like a bullet. "No! Don't leave me! You know what today is?" he asked. "Saturday?" the short Asian replied. The German nodded. "Yes! That means we're suppose to do something fun! We always do." he pouted. Mei sighed. "I know. But Michelle and I haven't done anything in a while. I'll make it up to you Gilbert. I promise." she told him, opening the front door. Gilbert opened his mouth to object, but the door soon slammed shut, leaving the albino and his yellow friend home alone.

The sinking feeling of disappointment hit him. Gilbert sighed and made his way towards the living room. He kicked his feet up onto the coffee table and leaned back in one of his favorite chairs, groaning to himself. A quick glance at a clock reading 7:30 confirmed that his Saturday night was slowly winding down. It was his favorite day of the week, and he had wasted it all. Home alone yet again in his small apartment.

He finally got the chance to move out of his brother's basement. That was the good part. He got his own apartment and a pretty roommate too. The downside to all of this was the fact that he never had anyone to hang out. Even though he had a roommate, he never got to do anything fun. Especially tonight. Mei had told Gilbert they would go out to a bar or something, but it was always "Sorry Gil, I have to work." or "Sorry, I already have plans for tonight." Excuses after excuses.

The albino scoffed to himself. _Who needs her? I'm perfectly fine by myself. I can go make my own plans..._

He ran a finger along his lip as he thought. He bit his nail a couple of times as he searched his brain for any where fun. After some time, he couldn't think of anything. Nada. Zip. Nothing at all.

"That's so not awesome…" he groaned, sitting up. The familiar "Peep!" of his feathery companion interrupted Gilbert's thoughts. The yellow bird perched onto of the albino's head.

"Looks like we're stuck home again buddy." Gilbert told his friend. Gilbird flew off and landed on the coffee table. He attempted to push Gilbert's phone closer to him.

"What is it?" the German asked. A blinking blue light signaled an unread message. "When did I get a message?" Gilbert asked to himself. He reached out for his phone and opened up the newly discovered message.

_You planning on doing anything tonight? We're kinda bored… _the message from his Spanish friend read. Gilbert assumed that "we" meant the Spaniard and along with his French friend. Antonio and Francis. Those two never failed to keep Gilbert company.

His best friends since who knows when, the trio would do everything together. When they were younger, they would get in trouble together. Through their teenage years, they experimented together (er, with each other rather…) and found themselves together. It was only recently that the Bad Touch Trio, as they liked to call themselves, temporarily separated. Antonio, the Spaniard, found himself a girlfriend, and the two got engaged, moved in together, and blah blah blah. The two live pretty close to the rest of the Bad Touch Trio, but Antonio doesn't have as much time as he did before he got engaged.

Francis managed to stay in Paris for a few years, still experimenting with random people he met at clubs and gatherings and whatnot. He settled in New York along with the rest of the Trio after a while though. His love life is pretty complicated, so let's just skip that for now.

As for Gilbert, he's living in a small apartment in downtown New York. His bisexual ways makes it pretty easy for him to find a lover, but he has tendencies to lean over to one team more than the other randomly if you catch my drift. He met a pretty girl a few months ago, and now she's his roommate. They're pretty close, but they're going to stay friends for a while. Gilbert's going through his gay stage currently… And it's gonna take him a while to get out of this one…

Gilbert racked his brain for any good spots for the Trio to hang out at. This was basically Fate smacking the albino in the face with a chance to save his Saturday night. He just needed to get his lazy butt up and actually try to plan something. After some thinking, he finally had an answer: gay bar. A smirk grew. Gilbert's gay side was clearly taking over for the night. _Well, a little fun won't hurt. Besides, I'm single. I'm pretty sure Mei won't mind. _he thought to himself, getting up from his chair.

Gilbert quickly typed in a reply to the message and tapped "Send". The other two- thirds of the Trio should be over here in a little bit.

The now excited German made his way to his room to grab some clothes for a quick shower. His more flamboyant side took over after he pressed that "Send" button. He opened up his closet door and scanned for anything good to wear. He shook his head. _Something's not right. Maybe I should wait until the others get here. _he thought. With that, Gilbert decided to just grabbed an old pair of jeans and a t-shit for now. He carried the bundle of clothes to the bathroom and clicked the door locked.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Hey look. He finally replied." the energetic Spaniard told the Frenchman. "Oh? What did he say?" Francis asked.

"Looks like he wants us to come over." Antonio replied. He finished reading the message to himself and let out a long low whistle. "What is it?" Francis asked. "Looks like our friend here wants to spend the night at a gay bar." he replied, smirking.

"Ohhoho! Does he?" Francis replied, catching on. "Yep! Ahh, I remember the last time we all went out." Antonio reminisced, tucking his phone back into his pocket. "Oh, the fun we all had." Francis agreed. "It looks as though you've lost that side of you ever since you found girlfriend Toni." Antonio shrugged. "I guess…I can still have fun though can't I?" he asked. Francis shrugged.

"Sure. Looks like we're gonna need a few things for tonight though." Francis said, making a U-turn back to their hotel.

"Oh, this is gonna be a fun night out."

**-Back at Gilbert's Place-**

"Gah, where did I put my eyeliner?" the German growled, looking under his bed. Gilbird watched his owner rummage under the bed. The round yellow bird shook his head in disapproval at his owner. Oh, how Gilbert has lost it over the years… Gilbert caught a glimpse at his bird's reaction. "What? You know how I am Gilbird." His yellow companion rolled his eyes. Gilbert continued his search despite his friend's disapproval.

After what seemed like forever, Gilbert finally returned to the surface. "I give up." he told his pet bird, stroking his head affectionately. "Peep!" the bird called triumphantly. Gilbert raised his eyebrow. "Did you hide it again?" he asked. Gilbird remained silent. "Bad bird. You know I need my eyeliner! Where did you put it?" he asked. Gilbird remained silent yet again. Gilbert sighed. "Fine. Don't tell me. I'll just take Mei's. I'm pretty sure she has some somewhere." Gilbert said smugly, getting up off the ground.

Gilbird always loved messing with his owner's gay side. He didn't quite like it to be honest. It was kind of shameful how all out Gilbert could go when he tried hard enough.

_Humans…_ Gilbird thought, flying behind Gilbert. Gilbird purposely hid Gilbert's eyeliner pencils between the couch cushions. He though that was all of it, but he completely forgot about the lady of the house's room. Gilbird flew in only to witness his owner searching through Mei's makeup bag. "Peep…" Gilbird sighed, shaking his head again.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "You know it's a phase buddy. When this passes, I'll give up the eyeliner, and go find a nice girlfriend. Does that sound good to you?" the albino asked. Gilbird flew to Gilbert's head. "I'll take that as a yes." Gilbert decided. After pulling out the tubes of lipgloss and the eyeshadow compacts Mei had, Gilbert finally found what he wanted.

"Peep!" Gilbird warned.

"Don't worry. I won't over do it this time. Geez, I think I'm old enough to handle some make up Gilbird." Gilbert said, zipping up the red bag. Gilbert placed the bag back where he found it and exited his roommate's room. Gilbert made his way back to his room, and he glanced over at the digital clock on his nightstand. _8:00 PM_ it flashed. _It's still early. Hmm…Mei left about half an hour ago. Maybe Michelle and her want to go with us._ Gilbert thought.

Antonio and Francis haven't called or anything, so Gilbert laid down on his bed, wiggling his phone out of his pocket. Gilbird perched next to him and watched his owner dial Mei's number.

"Hey Gilbert." the familiar voice answered.

"Hey babe, where you at?" Gilbert asked casually, running a hand through his semi- wet hair.

"Walking up Michelle's driveway. Why?"

"How do you feel about going out tonight?" he asked, "You can bring Michelle along too." There a paused from the other line.

"Out? To where?" Mei asked, the background noise of a closing door sounding. "I was thinking out like out to a club. Or a bar rather." he corrected himself. He waited for his friend to reply.

"Who's all going?" she asked. "You, me, Francis, Michelle and Antonio." he responded.

"Hmm…I dunno Gilbert. You get kind of crazy when you go out drinking." Mei pointed out. "I do not! I get awesome. Besides, I think I'm old enough to handle some alcohol." Gilbert objected. "Peep!" Gilbird retorted. "Hush Gilbird! I'm on the phone. Eavesdropper…" Gilbert whined.

Mei giggled. "Fine then Gil. If you insist. I'll be over with Michelle in a little while okay?"

"Alright! I love you. Bye!"

"Love you too." and with that, Mei hung up. Gilbert always was so comfortable throwing around the phrase "I love you." Maybe it was because Francis always threw it around when they were kids. Hmm…Yeah, that's probably why.

Gilbert hung up and shot a look at his bird. "Bad Gilbird. It's not nice to eavesdrop." he pointed out. "Peep." his bird objected. "I don't care if I do it too. I'm a hypocrite…" There was a pause. "Shut up. That's doesn't mean anything." The round feathery friend rolled his eyes yet again. Gilbert stuck his tongue out when there was a knock at his door.

"Oi Gil! Are you gonna open up or what?" a voice with a Spanish accent asked. Gilbert perked up to the sound of his friend's voice. "Alright! Coming!" he called. Gilbird flew out of the way and escaped out the door as Gilbert got up. The German made a beeline to his front door. He reached out for the brass doorknob and opened the door. "Alright! You guys made it!" Gilbert said cheerfully. "Of course! We couldn't miss out on this. It's been a while Gil." Francis noted.

"Si. So what's the plan?" Antonio asked. "Well I just invited Mei over. She's bring over Michelle in a little bit." Gilbert replied, leading the duo to his room. "Michelle? Do you honestly think I want my fiancee to see what I act like in a gay bar, amigo? Are you crazy?" Antonio snapped.

"Hey, at least you're the controllable one out of the three of us. You know for a fact that me and Francis are the worst contenders here." Gilbert reminded.

"Ahh, the fun of it all." Francis called. "Oh hey, did you ever get together with her? You know, the one from the coffee shop?" Francis hinted.

"Mei? Nah. I'm too absorbed in this phase. I can't get back to liking girls anymore. She's just my roommate for now. I think I'm kinda stuck." Gilbert admitted, pushing the door to his room open. As he answered the questions from his friends, Gilbert was subliminally searching for his bird. Little did he know, Gilbrid flew into hiding. Whenever the Bad Touch Trio is together, all sorts of crap is gonna go down. The little birdie wasn't going to watch his owner get into anymore mess. So he's just hiding out in his cage for now :3

"Oh? Is that so?" Francis asked, hugging Gilbert from behind. The Frenchman playfully planted a kiss on the German's cheek.

"Back away Franny. You know our relationship didn't work out." I told you they experimented with each other... "That doesn't mean we can't still have fun." Francis suggested. "Perv alert!" Antonio shouted.

"Alright enough messing around. The girls are gonna be here any minute. You guys got everything?" the albino asked his friend. The Spaniard threw his backpack over his shoulder and unzipped the small compartment in the front. He pulled out Michelle's make up bag. "You stole your girlfriend's make up?" Gilbert asked in disbelief. "I thought you were too straight for that." he reminded. "I am. But I thought we could have fun with this."

"I have a roommate you know. I could of just took her stuff." Gilbert told him. "Well then do it." Gilbert shook his head. "Nah. Maybe later. C'mon, let's get ready." he said, a mischievous grin spreading.

"This is gonna be great."

**-While That's Going Down…-**

"Aw, Gilly doesn't have the guts to ask you out." the fiancee teased the Asian. "Of course not. He's stuck in his 'phase'. I wish he'd get past it though." Mei replied.

"Aww…That's too bad. You practically live with him though." Michelle said. "I know, but that does't mean anything if he's gay." Mei told her.

"You guys can share makeup and clothes." Michelle kidded. "Shut up." Mei snapped, a giggle escaping. "Ahh, I'm funny. So where are we going?" Michelle asked. "Some sort of bar I think."

"Oh that's not so bad. Who's going?" Michelle asked. "Gilbert, Francis, us, and your husband-to-be." Michelle grinned at the phrase "husband-to-be". "Oh Antonio…" she hummed to herself.

"Hey Chelles. I can't find your make up bag." Mei called from the other room, breaking Michelle's thinking. "It's on my table." she yelled.

"It's not on there. It's not in the bathroom either." Michelle rushed upstairs. "Huh, that's weird. Where could it be?"

* * *

><p>The Frenchman grimaced at the way Gilbert was applying the eyeliner. He sucked on his teeth in disapproval. "Honestly Gil, you're suppose to smudge it. It makes it more even." he criticized.<p>

Gilbert move his steady gaze from his eye to Francis' reflection. "Francis, your gay side is showing." Gilbert teased. "Since when is it not?" Antonio pointed out from the bed. He was rummaging through Michelle's stolen make up bag, trying to find out something good to use.

"Psh, shut up." Francis hissed. Gilbert rolled his eyes and continued. "Don't stab yourself in the eye now…" Antonio warned. "I won't." Gilbert retorted.

Francis finally decided to give up on Gilbert and took a seat next to Antonio. He watched as the Spaniard pulled out the contents of the make up bag one by one. "Ow!" the German suddenly yelped. The two sitting on the bed turned their gaze to the albino. Gilbert instinctively shot his hand up to his eye. "See? Now you're blind. Give it!" Francis commanded. Gilbert pouted before reluctantly handing the black eyeliner pencil over.

"Hey look what I found!" Antonio called from the bed. Gilbert and Francis glanced over. "Michelle has liquid." Antonio said, unscrewing the cap to the liquid eyeliner.

"I called it!" Francis shouted, almost stabbing Gilbert in the eye again. "Me first. It's my girlfriend's." he reminded, pulling a mirror closer to his face. "Looks like you haven't completely lost your gay side Toni." Gilbert pointed out. "Guess not." Antonio replied, keeping a steady hand.

"So what do you boys suppose we should wear?" Francis asked. "The classic never fails to shock." Gilbert suggested ,looking up at the ceiling as Francis did his guy liner.

"Ow ow ow! Burning! Not good!" Antonio suddenly cried.

He bolted towards Gil's bathroom, slamming the door shut. "You alright?" Gil called. "I think so. I'm a bit rusty." Antonio called. "Of course you are. You've been with Michelle for a while. Why wouldn't you be rusty?" Gilbert noted.

A sudden buzzing sound interrupted the conversation. Gilbert pushed Francis' hand away and pulled out his phone. _We'll be there in 10. Sound good to you? _ Mei texted. "Hey boys. Looks like the ladies are gonna be here soon. We better wrap it up." Gilbert told them.

"So we're going with the classic?" Antonio called from the bathroom, the sound of running water in the background.

"Oui. That's the best choice for a shocker. Right Gil?"

"Of course! Besides, I think this is a good time to show the girls what the Bad Touch Trio can really do on one of our nights out." the albino smirked, grabbing his beloved pair of skinny jeans. He suddenly stopped, glancing over at another pair hanging on the back of a chair.

"Hmm…Faded or dark wash?" he asked the others. "Dark wash! Your faded ones have some really bad holes in them Gil." Antonio called. Francis nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. I'lll be in Mei's room if you need me."

_From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin_

_Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning_

_Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis_

_What they need in this world is some love_

"Dang, I forgot how small your place is." Michelle said as the two girls walked up the stairs. "Hush. I like our apartment. It's decent size compared to the others ones I've looked at." Mei defended.

"I still say he could of done better." replied Michelle.

"Well it's better than the basement." Mei pointed out, pulling her keys out. "True." Mei inserted the key into the the lock and pushed the door open. "Gilbert! Where are you?" Mei called. Gilbert, perked up at the sound of her voice. He was busy fixing how his jeans looked. "I'm in your room. Gilbert answered. Mei frowned. "My room? Gilbert Beilschmidt, what are you doing in my room?" Mei asked, walked towards her room.

"Changing…Antonio and Francis are in my room." he told her. Mei reached her room only to find the door closed. "You better not be using my stuff." she warned. "Trust me, I'm way past that stage. I did my eyeliner like 20 minutes ago." Michelle's face had an expression that resembled surprise as well as disbelief. "He did not just say that." Mei sighed. "Gilbert, open the door." Mei commanded.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'm gonna go find Toni." Michelle said. Michelle walked off, leaving Mei standing in front of door. "Gilbert…"Mei called impatiently. "Fine. Gosh…" The white door was opened ajar. Mei pushed the rest of the way and let her self in, closing the door behind her. The sweet smell of Gilbert's cologne filled her room. "Dang, what have you've been doing…" her voice trailed off.

Mei stood motionless as she examined at the albino. Eyeliner and all, the German looked sort of stunning. It was that kind of situation when something was so wrong that you couldn't stop staring. Mei had lived with Gilbert for a while, but she has never seen him go all out like this before.

"You okay?" Gilbert asked, noticing that Mei had a somewhat glazed over look in her eyes. "Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine. Uhh…" She struggled to find words to change the subject. Gilbert snickered. "I look awesome don't I?" he asked. Mei's replied was just a small smile. That was enough for Gilbert.

"Well I'm ready. I'm gonna go check on the others." he told Mei, walking passed her. Mei stood in the same place still, a mental image burned into her brain. _Gaah, Gilbert even knows how to pull eyeliner off. Skinny jeans too... _she thought to herself.

Mei's crush on Gilbert was at full swing now, but she couldn't necessarily do anything about it. A slight sinking feeling confirmed that Gilbert and her might remain friends for a long long time. Mei sighed to herself as she walked out.

She found Michelle standing in front go Gilbert's door, herb and still on the doorknob. She didn't look too good. Mei peeked her head inside to see what was going on.

"I swear Francis, I will _stab_ you if you touch me one more time!" Antonio threatened. "Somebody's getting catty." Gilbert teased, swinging a jacket over his shoulder. Antonio was kicking Francis, who was trying to steal the liquid eyeliner from him, off. When he caught a glimpse of his girlfriend in the doorway, he froze.

"Hehe, hi love." he greeted. Mei looked at Michelle's face. It wasn't showing any signs of disgust or anything. It was more of like a shock.

Mei looked at Antonio. With the liquid eyeliner on his bottom lash, he had that rockstar look. His face was showing signs of embarrassment though.

"Chelles? You okay?" Mei asked, concerned. Michelle soon darted into Gilbert's restroom. The entire room was surprised at the sudden move.

"Michelle? You okay?" Mei asked from outside the door. "No…Antonio gave me a nosebleed!" she called. Gilbert snickered at her reply. Antonio had a smug look on his face.

"Of course…" Mei said, rolling her eyes. Michelle always had a thing for rockstars…Antonio plus eyeliner would equal a fangirl nosebleed of course. "I love you Michelle!" Antonio called. "Love you too…" she weakly replied back.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." Mei told the group. She broke away and escaped down the hall.

"Aright, you had your fun. Hand it over." Francis told Antonio. With a juvenile raspberry, Antonio ignore the request and continued to apply the brush towards the corner of his eye. "You're over doing it there Toni." Gilbert pointed out, playfully hitting Antonio's arm.

Toni's arm jerked, causing him to draw a black line across his face. His jaw dropped, appalled. "You little-" he started. The bathroom door suddenly swung open. "Okay. I feel better." Michelle announced. She looked over at her boyfriend, and a giggle escaped.

"Aww Antonio! I didn't know you were _that_ rusty." she played. "Blame Gilbert." he said, throwing the eyeliner onto the bed. He got up and headed towards the restroom. "I'm too straight for this." he mumbled to himself, turning on the water.

* * *

><p>"Hey Gilbird, whatcha doing in my room?" Mei asked the little bird, stroking him gently. "Peep!" he called. Gilbert and his friends were at it too long, and the little pet was like his owner. He got bored easily. So he decided to poke around Mei's room for a bit. The Asian and the bird got along pretty well.<p>

"Hiding from Gilbert again?" she asked. The bird didn't respond and just continued to peck at Mei's jewelry. Mei softly giggled to herself. "Oh Gilbrid…" she said, rubbing her finger against the bird's round body. Gilbird adored Mei and her involuntary niceness. Mei and him just had this connection. She was pretty open about stuff towards him too. Like about how she's feeling about Gilbert. She's probably so open since he's a bird…And he can't talk sooo…Yeah.

"Sigh…This is gonna be a long night Gilbird. Hope you don't get too lonely." she cooed. "Peep!" he replied. The two were content in silence when suddenly the loud albino bursted in. Mei's hearted jumped at the abrupt sound. "Here." Gilbert tossed the freshly sharpened eyeliner pencil that he used moments ago to Mei. "You went into my room?" she asked, sounding like a typical teenager. Gilbert chuckled. "I pay the rent too you know. It's _our_ place." he reminded, a smug look on his face. Mei rolled her eyes and tucked the pencil in a random drawer in her dresser. "You ready to go?" he asked her. Mei nodded and started walking out the door, the little chick flying behind her.

"Oh there you are Gilbird. Where have you been?" the German asked his fluffy friend. "Hiding from you that's where." Mei replied, a slight teasing tone showing. Gilbert pouted. " I'm not that flamboyant." he commented. Mei laughed. "That's not what I meant, but okay then."

The duo returned to the living room where the other three- fifths of the group was. "Everyone ready to go?" Antonio asked. They all replied with a unanimous "Yeah!"

"Then let's go!"

_The flashing of the lights_

_It might feel so good_

_But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!_

_The fashion and the stage _

_It might get me high_

_But it don't mean a thing tonight_

…

…

…

"Uhh, you guys see what I see right?" Gilbert asked his friends. "Dude! It's like all the people we went to school with! Why the heck are they at a _gay bar?_" Antonio asked. "Did we miss something?" Gilbert asked. "I dunno amigo. I really don't know…"

The group indeed were surrounded by their high school and college classmates. Much to their dismay, the Bad Touch Trio were surrounded by some of their past "loves". The Trio slipped away to the side instead of making their usual bold entrance.

"Gah, well this is awkward. How are we suppose to enjoy a night of drinking now?" Francis asked. "Just like usual. I'm pretty sure Arthur over there is drunk already. He won't remember seeing you here." Gilbert pointed out, glancing over at the Englishman's table. Surrounded by some of his friends, he already had that blush of intoxication painted on his cheeks. Francis' nerves calmed a bit. "Hm…True. I guess tonight won't be so bad after all." he commented, taking a stool.

Antonio pulled up a stool for Michelle and took a seat next to her. Mei took a seat on the other side of Michelle, leaving Gilbert the middle seat in between the guys. Just when he was about to sit down, a familiar voice called. "Ve~ Gilbert! It's funny seeing you here!" An Italian accent was coating the voice. Gilbert turned. _If he's here, then…_

His eyes immediately started to search, and sure enough, there was his brother. "West! Long time no see bro!" Gilbert shouted, leaving the group. A somewhat embarrassed look on his face, Ludwig managed to pull off a weak smile. "Ja, long time." Gilbert snickered. "So you finally decided to ask Feliciano out huh? About time bro…How long has it been?" Gilbert asked nonchalantly.

"Almost a year!" Feliciano piped up, happily. Gilbert's eyes widen. "What? Already? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked his younger brother. "Because I rather have you not involved in my love life…" the German answered, taking a sip of his beer. Gilbert scoffed. "I am Oh-Fended West!" he said. Ludwig didn't reply.

"So what's going on your love life Gilbert? Ve~ You found a pretty girl yet?" Feliciano asked. Gilbert hesitated to reply. "Uh, I have a roommate now." Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "A roommate? Is that it? I thought you would of been more successful Gil. So who is it?" his brother asked, taking another sip. Gil glanced back at the bar. "Um, hang on." The albino escaped the awkwardness between the Italian and his younger brother for a minute.

"Oh hey Gil, you're back. What did you're brother want?" Antonio asked. "Just some small talk. I'll be right back." Gilbert walked over to Mei's end of the bar, quickly pulled Mei out of her seat, and dragged her back to Ludwig and Feliciano's table. "Hey! Gilbert what are you doing?" Mei snapped.

"Oh~ Is this her? She's pretty Gilbert." Feliciano complimented. "Mei, this is my brother." Gilbert introduced, a nervous smile on his face. "Oh. Ludwig right? Nice to meet you." Mei greeted. "This is your roommate Gilbert? She's nice. You sure she's just a roommate?" Ludwig asked.

Mei's heart sank at the reminder. _Ugh, the world just doesn't want me to be happy does it? _she thought.

"Haha, yeah I'm sure. This is Feliciano, Mei. He's Ludwig's boyfriend."

"Ciao~!" The cheerful Italian greeted. "Haha it's nice to meet you." Mei replied. _Well, it looks like things are going okay…_ Gilbert thought to himself. "So how long have you been Gilbert's roommate?" Feli asked. "For a while now." Mei replied.

The couple interrogated Gilbert and Mei for quite some time. Before anything embarrassing could slip out, Gilbert nudged Mei. "Uh Mei, how about we go back to the bar?" he asked. "Oh, uh sure. It was nice meeting you two! Bye!" Ludwig and Feliciano dismissed the two and went back to their normal conversation.

"Looks like Gilbert isn't playing for the straight team anymore." Ludwig noted. "Yeah. Maybe he'll figure it out later on. Ve~ Don't you think?"

* * *

><p>"Woo! Take it off!" The crowd cheered.<p>

Michelle and Mei slipped away and hid in the back, clearly embarrassed. "Ugh, really? Now? And just when I thought they would behave tonight." Michelle said. "At least Antonio's behaving. Gilbert obviously has no shame." Mei groaned.

The platinum blonde and his French friend were up on the bar having some fun. They were sober enough to not completely embarrass themselves, but taking your shirt off in a gay bar is a no no Gilbert =.= Francis had th guts to go even further, but luckily Antonio managed to push him off the counter before he had a chance. A slap across the face brought the Frenchman back to his senses. Well, most of his senses anyways.

Mei finally understood why Gilbird always hid when Gilbert had his friend around. Poor birdie…

* * *

><p>"Whew! That was fun wasn't it Franny?" Gilbert chuckled. "Oui. Very. I think I'm getting a bit too old for this though. My back hurts."<p>

"That's because Toni pushed you off the table…"

"Oh…Well thanks a lot Toni."

"Anytime Amigo! ^.^"

After the er, show, the Trio finally calmed down and returned to their normal drinking routine. The girls were no where to be found, so the boys decided to use have a couple of drinks before they showed up again.

"I still find it pretty weird that all of these people went to our school." Antonio said, looking over his shoulder. "I know. It's like they're stalking us." Gilbert added. "Mm…I don't think they're exactly staking us Gil." Francis argued, taking a sip out of his glass.

"Whatever…Hey, you two see what I see?" Gilbert asked, a smirk growing on his lips. The two-thirds of the Trio turned their heads towards the direction the albino had his turned. "What are you looking at Gilbert?" Antonio asked. The Spaniard notice the German discreetly lick his lips. "Uh-Oh. I think Gilbert found a love interest." Antonio warned.

Francis searched for any single person in the crowd. "It sure looks like it. But…Who is he looking at?" A figure walked by the Trio, and Gilbert's eyes followed. Gilbert suddenly got up. "I'm gonna make my move." he told his friends. Antonio and Francis exchanged looks. "But Gilbert-"

"Ah! He's mine. I saw him first."

"But Gilbert-" It was too late. The albino had already separated from the group. He was like a lion stalking his prey. Francis sighed. "He'll figure it out sooner or later."

"He's in for a shock in the morning…"

* * *

><p>"Hey, have either of you guys seen Mei and Gilbert?" Michelle asked, pulling up a stool next to the boys. Antonio took a shot of tequila before replying. "He took Mei home." Francis nodded.<p>

Michelle sat perplexed. "Um, don't you mean Mei took him home?" she corrected. "Nope. Surprisingly, it wasn't like that tonight."

"Uhh…"

* * *

><p>The bright sunlight seeped past the curtains. The blinding light was intensified and a splitting pain seared through his head. Gilbert rolled over in bed and pulled the covers over his head. Another Sunday morning, another hangover…<p>

Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, a "Peep!" rang through the room. It was a soft "peep", but with the hangover he had, the sound was ten times louder. Gilbert groaned. He slowly pulled the covers off, squinting past the lights. His yellow fluff ball of a friend was perched on the pillow next to him. _Wait a minute…_

Gilbert sat up and stared at the pillow. _Something's missing…_

His eyes searched his room. His clothes were scattered around this room. It was just his clothes. No sign of another individual's. The albino's memory was blurred from the night before, but he was certain he didn't come home alone last night. He was positive he had a partner last night. But…Things aren't matching up.

The door to his room suddenly opened. "Oh. You're awake." Mei called. A bottle of aspirins was in her hand. "Yeah. Um, where did that guy go?" he asked her, glancing over at the pillow next to him. Mei raised an eyebrow. "Guy?" she asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I know for a fact I got laid last night or something." he said bluntly. Mei pursed her lips. Gilbert noticed her tense expression. "What?" he asked.

"Do you remember what happened last night at all?" He hesitated to answer. "Well, not really. I remember taking someone home though. I just can't remember their face." he said, slightly wincing at the pounding in his head. Mei twisted the cap of the aspirin bottle off and poured out some pills. As she handed Gilbert his relief, she told him, "Gil, that someone was me."

The albino froze. Multiple explanations ran through his head, and he was hoping a majority of them were wrong. "I swear you were guy last night." he said breathlessly, his eyes wide. Mei rolled her eyes. "Of course you did..."

Gilbert popped the aspirins into his mouth before asking his next question. "Y-You are a girl right?" he slowly asked. Mei giggled. "Of course Gilbert. You were just really out of it last night." Things still didn't make sense, but somehow, things were falling back into place. He did remember chasing someone around in the bar. He thought it was a guy, but now that he thought about it, it probably was Mei.

Gilbert looked at his roommate. Gilbird was perched on her knee, and she was gently petting him like usual. _It can't be her…I'm stuck in my gay phase! This doesn't make sense…I would of noticed…_

Mei noticed Gilbert's face. He looked really confused. "You okay Gil?" she asked. Gilbert avoided eye contact and thought about things a bit more. _There's only one way to confirm all of this, _he thought.

He's not exactly sure where he learned this, but Gilbert remembers kisses. He remembers every kiss that he has had in his life. And being Gilbert, that's_ a lot_. It's a really strange quality, but right now, it's a good thing.

"Gilbert?" Mei called again, a bit concerned now. Suddenly, Gilbert reached out his hand, cupping Mei's cheek lightly. His lips pressed onto hers. Blurry memories from the night before slowly came into focus. Gilbert broke away and looked in Mei's eyes.

"It was you…Huh, I guess I'm back to normal." Mei had a light blush across her cheeks. Gilbert's hand was still cupping her cheek. She brushed her hand over his.

"I'm glad you're finally back to you're old self Gilbert."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Merp, the ending could of been better...Anywho! That's my Prussia story. And uh, like I said. TaiwanxPrussia is a rally weird pairing. So is SeychellesxSpain. I'm just using this because of OTR. If you guys know what OTR stands for, and how Taiwan and Seychelles relate to it, I'll give you a shout out ^.^ OH! Or I'll make you a banner on Polyvore :3 PM me if you guys know ;D Alright, I think that's it! Review and Message me too. Thanks for reading!


End file.
